Shaido
The Shaido are one of the twelve Aiel clans. There are eighty-three Shaido septs. Amongst the other clans, the Shaido are reputed as sneaky thieves who push the bounds of honor. Although they do not have blood feud, Taardad and Shaido are not friendly toward one another. The Fall of the Shaido The Car'a'carn During Rand al'Thor's arrival at Chaendaer, the Shaido await the return of Muradin, a replacement to their deceased clan chief Suladric. Couladin, Muradin's brother, rejects Rand's blood right to enter Rhuidean. He also rejects Rand's return, and his marking as the Car'a'carn. Without waiting for his brother, without entering the glass columns to test his worth as chief, Couladin assumes command of the Shaido and follows the Jindo to Imre Stand and Cold Rocks Hold. At Cold Rocks, "Jasin Natael" concocts a plot against the Dragon Reborn by marking Couladin as the Car'a'carn. Afterwards, Couladin races to Alcair Dal in an attempt to sway the other Aiel against Rand. Couladin allies with Sevanna and they both try to sway the Aiel but Rand's arrival, with all the Taardad, disrupts their plans. Rand and Couladin debate history of the Aiel, causing the other clan chiefs to accept Rand as the Car'a'carn. During Rand's fight with Asmodean, Couladin and Sevanna lead the Shaido away from Alcair Dal. The Brotherless Because of Rand's admission, the bleakness spreads through the Aiel, causing many to stare off into nothing before throwing down their spears and running away. Some, however, do not discard their spears; they join the ranks of the Shaido, running from the truth of their past by rejecting the wetlander Car'a'carn as the Shaido do. The Death of Couladin Couladin leads approximately one-hundred sixty thousand Shaido across the Dragonwall, through the Jangai Pass, into Cairhien where they destroy Taien and Selean prior to the siege of the capital. While Rand's forces defeat the bulk of Shaido and harry them across the River Gaelin all the way to Kinslayer's Dagger , Matrim Cauthon kills Couladin by tricking the Aielman into thinking that Rand is with his small force of Cairhienin and Tairen. With the death of Couladin, Sevanna assumes command of the survivors. Dumai's Wells Sevanna plots with the White Tower embassy to capture the Dragon Reborn. Her ultimate goal is to marry the Car'a'carn ''and rule the Aiel as a queen. Forty thousand Shaido attack Galina Casban's camp with orders to secure Rand al'Thor. At the same time the Asha'man break them with the One Power. The Aiel, Asha'man, and Perrin Aybara's forces attack the Shaido and the White Tower Aes Sedai until Sevanna is forced to retreat to Kinslayer's Dagger with the survivors. The Shaido manage to capture Galina and make her gai'shain. The ''Nar'baha Sevanna plots with a wetlander named Caddar, who gifts her with traveling boxes. The use of the boxes scatter the Aiel across the wetlands where they spread chaos for Sammael. The Battle of Malden The scattered clan devastates part of the land and take Wetlanders as gai'shain. They attack Perrin's camp in Ghealdan and take Faile, Morgase, Alliandre, Bain and Chiad captives. The Shaido loot and occupy the city of Malden where they wait for other Aiel groups. Perrin and his Seanchan allies, Bakayar Mishima and Tylee Khirgan, attack Malden in an attempt to rescue the captives. Sevanna is captured and made da'covale, most part of the Wise Ones are taken damane and most of the army is defeated. After the defeat, Therava gathers the survivors and spreads the word that they are to leave every wetlander behind, except Galina, and they are to flee to the Aiel Waste and never leave again. Notable Members Shaido Wise Ones (with strength level) *Alarys *Belinde (18-6) *Dailin (17-5) *Desaine *Dorailla (15-3) *Dosera *Emerys (22-10) *Estalaine *Jesain *Masalin *Meira (24-12) *Micara (27-15) *Modarra (25-13) *Narendhra *Norlea *Nosinda *Rhiale (19-7) *Seralin *Someryn (4+9) *Therava (12+1) *Tion Leaders *Couladin (Self-proclaimed clan chief; replaced by Sevanna upon his death) *Suladric (Former clan chief; replaced by Couladin upon his death) *Sevanna (Roofmistress) Others *Bendhuin (Brother of the Eagle; on his way to Ruidhean to become clan chief) *Cairdin (Brother of the Eagle) *Darin (Stone Dog) *Doilan (currently gai'shain) *Dyrele (currently gai'shain) *Efalin (Maiden of the Spear) *Gharadin (currently gai'shain) *Hamal (blacksmith) *Laerad (Water Seeker) *Maeric (Black Eye) *Marthea (Maiden of the Spear) *Melindhra (darkfriend Maiden of the Spear) *Muradin (died during his trip through the ter'angreal to become clan chief) *Nadric *Naeise (Maiden of the Spear) *Nesair (Maiden of the Spear) *Rodera (Maiden of the Spear; currently gai'shain) *Sarendhra (Maiden of the Spear) *Suraile (Maiden of the Spear) Septs The Shaido consist of eighty-three septs, all of which crossed the Dragonwall into the Westlands. By the time of their defeat at the Battle of Malden, not all of these septs had been regrouped. *Domai *Green Salts (Sept chief is Bendhuin) *Jonine *Jumai *Morai *Moshaine, (Sept chief is Maeric and roofmistress is Dyrele) *White Cliff es:Shaido Category:Aiel clans Category:Shaido Category:Antagonists